There are four generations of existing wireless cellular access standards, including the obsolete first-generation analog standard access, the second-generation Global System for Mobile Communications (Global System for Mobile Communication, GSM for short) that focuses on digital speech, the third-generation mobile communications system that is represented by the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (English: Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS for short), the Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (English: Code Division Multiple Access 2000, CDMA 2000 for short), the Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (English: Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access, TD-SCDMA for short) and that combines wireless communication with multimedia communication such as Internet communication, and the fourth-generation Long Term Evolution (English: Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) characterized in broadbandization and a high rate. For the four generations of access standards, different frequency bands are occupied, and different access technologies and different data processing protocols are used. Although the era of the fourth-generation mobile communications technologies (4th-Generation, 4G for short) has come, in consideration of backward compatibility of networks, these access standards will coexist for a long time to provide services for users. In addition to these access standards, there are wireless access standards such as the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (English: Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, WiMAX for short) and the Wireless-Fidelity (English: Wireless-Fidelity, WiFi for short). Because telecom operation licenses are not required, WiFi is widely used in crowded hotspot areas such as airports, bus stations, coffee shops, and libraries. Meanwhile, WiFi also provides a home wireless access manner, and is an important supplement to cellular mobile networks.
As various wireless access standards co-exist and wireless service diversity further develops, an existing working mode in which an access network node or a forwarding node processes all services by using one set of fixed protocol stacks cannot efficiently adapt to the diversity of services. Consequently, efficiency of processing a service of a terminal is greatly reduced.